


Dick Quits the Titans (Again)

by thrakaboom



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Discord - Freeform, Fab Five, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrakaboom/pseuds/thrakaboom
Summary: All the fab five except Wally are appalled by Garth's eating habits.





	Dick Quits the Titans (Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discord (Dark Theme) Work Skin Guide/Preview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470) by [Heterochromia_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterochromia_Mars/pseuds/Heterochromia_Mars). 

> Make sure to enable "Show Creator's Style" while reading!!

Banjo is Roy, Kazooie is Dick, beep beep m*therf*cker is Wally, got the (Trojan) horse’s in the back is Donna and wallyphobic is Garth

  
# general  
  


banjo  
guys lets sing the creepr song ill start   
CREEPER  


* * *

Kazooie  
**AW MAN**   


* * *

beep beep m*therf*cker  
SO WE BACK IN THE MINE   


* * *

got the (trojan) horses in the back  
_pickaxe swinging from side to side_   


* * *

wallyphobic  
we dont have any ketchup   
nvm found some  


* * *

banjo  
garth   
you ruined my creeper song   


* * *

got the (trojan) horses in the back  
why did you need ketchup   


wallyphobic  
pasta duh   


* * *

Kazooie  
excuse me   
WHAT  


* * *

got the (trojan) horses in the back  
are you being serious???   


* * *

banjo  
  


* * *

beep beep m*therf*cker  
i don't get the big deal  
its not that bad  


* * *

Kazooie  
please say sike........   


* * *

wallyphobic  
wally is the only one who supoorts me   
perhaps im no longer wallyphobic   


* * *

banjo  
_please say sike you dont actually eat that do you_  


* * *

not wallyphobic  
ya  


* * *

beep beep m*therf*cker  
sometimes  


* * *

got the (trojan) horses in the back  
fake_bitches.gif  
  


Kazooie  
THANKS I HATE IT   
DISGUSTENING  


* * *

* * *

beep beep m*therf*cker  
i feel like ur over reacting  


* * *

not wallyphobic  
yum yum ketchup ramen  
lunch.png  
  


* * *

got the (trojan) horses in the back  
this is why the amazons banned men from themyscira  


* * *

banjo  
_ollie says i have to go home right now immediately_  


* * *

Kazooie  
i'm quitting the titans  


**Author's Note:**

> I got the coding from the discord dark theme, linked above.


End file.
